


Kitchen Blues

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme 14: Cooking / baking</p><p>Note: Pietro (Peter) is the 19 year old trouble maker that we see in the Days of Future Past movie. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Blues

Pietro was in the kitchen of the Milano, attempting to marinade some fish – and failing miserably. He groaned and rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead before leaning his elbows on the counter and closing his eyes. Arms slipped around him and the teenager let out a yell of surprise before laughing as lips pressed against the back of his neck. He stood up, turning around to slip his arms around the Star-Lord. They grinned at each other before Pietro moved in for a soft kiss. The human-hybrid returned it for a few seconds before pulling back.  
  
“What’s wrong with you... Hmm?”  
  
“I’m trying to cook. And I’m failing.”  
  
“Mmm you need some help baby?”  
  
“No... Come on, you saved the galaxy. Again. You deserve a nice meal and relaxation. You don’t need to cook it as well.”  
  
“What I need...” Peter pressed a soft kiss to Pietro’s neck. “Is some time with.” Kiss. “The one I love.”  
  
Pietro blushed and looked away before looking up at him with a soft grin.  
  
“Alright. Alright, I’ll let you help me cook.”  
  
“Besides, you’ll only burn the Milano to the ground.”  
  
Pietro’s mouth dropped open in mock horror.  
  
“I am not that bad a cook.”  
  
“You’re terrible, I’m surprised I haven’t gotten food poisoning yet.”  
  
“I will poison you if you want to play that game.”  
  
Peter laughed and slipped his arms around Pietro, taking hold of his hands to move them.  
  
“Add the oil and lemon juice into a container, add the herbs and mix it... That’ s it... You’re getting it.”  
  
Pietro giggled and shifted his head to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. Their hands stopped moving whilst Peter returned the kiss before they pulled away.  
  
“OK, now take the brush – no, the thing that looks like a half crescent with brush bits on it. Yea that one, now dip it in the marinade and gently run it over the fish. Just like that. You just seasoned a slice of fish.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be helping me, I won’t learn if-”  
  
“You won’t learn if you don’t get taught.”  
  
Pietro smiled and dashed away to put the fish in tinfoil and in the oven before pouring a glass of wine and tugging Peter to the couch, happily cuddling up to his lover as they relaxed in the dim light of the silent room.


End file.
